the whispers of the wind are always true
by justalittle l o o n y
Summary: And for some reason, he can't escape her. Her smile. Her laugh. Her insanity. And most importantly, her death. -NextGen- JamesOC


**Yes, I'm back! Finally, I got over this dreaded writer's block and wrote something! Hurray!**

**Disclaimer: **I most definitely don't own Harry Potter. But I do own this drabble, and I'm not sure how I feel about that. /pokes it cautiously

* * *

><p><em>So let go, jump in,<em>

_ oh well, whatcha waiting for?_

_It's alright, cause there's beauty in the breakdown_

_So let go, just get in_

_Oh it's so amazing here,_

_it's alright, cause there's beauty in the_

_b r e a k d o w n_

**_- Let Go, _Frou Frou**

"Have you ever killed someone, James?" she asks him quietly. He looks over at her, and his heart breaks. She's sitting in the window, looking out, but not really _seeing_. She's fingering her wand, and he can just barely see the words _Avada Kedavra_ brush across her lips. Her hair is falling across her face, but beneath it, he can see something that he's always known, really. She's fragile. She's about to break.

He's not sure how to respond. A joke is _definitely_ not okay in this situation, but somehow, that's the only thing that comes to his mind. "I dunno, does Mum saying that I gave him a heart attack count?" He gives her a cheeky smile, hoping that she'll laugh and retreat from her morally _-squicky-_ questions. He's not sure what he'll do if she doesn't.

She meets his gaze for a few moments and smiles a small smile that doesn't show any humour or happiness. "James, you know what I mean. _Really_ killed someone." He knows what she means. He just doesn't like it. "James," she says, turning towards him and staring with those eyes, "what would it feel like to end someone's life?"

It's a scary question, but she asks it as if she's simply discussing last night's Ancient Runes homework. "I dunno," he repeats. "I dunno." He knows he sounds stupid, but he can't think of anything else to do.

She laughs, a bright burst of flame that almost sounds like the old Ivy. It would, if it weren't for the last note. A high, pure note that soars above the others, making the truth that he knows, _(but doesn't want to admit), _clearer than the moon shining through the window. His girlfriend is insane. "Darling, of course you know. You've killed someone. You've killed me."

He stares at her in horror. "No I didn't!" he shouts, standing up. But it's no use. Her body has begun to float up in the air, convulsing wildly, before it stops and begins to rotate. Her neck twists at an odd angle, and he's suddenly aware that they're at the beach, and she's lying on the ground, covered in seaweed and other ocean debris. Broken. Destroyed. Her body was a fragile glass statue, and he hurled it over a bridge, didn't he? "NO!" he screams again. "I DIDN'T KILL YOU!" He shouts it over and over again, letting the wind carry it, whip it around, distort it. He falls to the ground, sobbing as the wind begins to whisper a new word. _Denial. Denial. Denial. Denial. Denial. Denial. Denial._

*O*O*

He wakes up, only slightly noticing that his pillow is wet with tears. He pulls on clothes, not bothering to notice that his socks don't match and his shoes are on the wrong feet. Running down the stairs, he stops. There, on his doorstep are two packages. Opening the first, he sees a headline that reads "_IVY BENNETT, DAUGHTER OF THE MINISTER OF MAGIC, JUMPS OFF A BRIDGE!" _

His hands shake. He knows why she's dead, and he knows who killed her. The newspaper falls out of his hand, and the letter is revealed. It reads, in Ivy's looping handwriting, _Told you that you'd kill someone, stud. Guess you can die from a broken heart. _He falls to the ground, the world spinning out of control. _I didn't kill her, _he whispers to himself, but the wind fills with her laugh and whispers once more, _Denial. Denial. Denial. Denial. Denial. Denial. Denial._

* * *

><p><strong>I'm pretty sure that's the most angsty drabble I've ever written. Although, I quite like them together. I might have to write more insane fics. Maybe an expansion on this fic. Hmm. Food for thought.<strong>

**~Loony**


End file.
